Monkey Bread
by Mindige0
Summary: Monkey Bread: One part Clark Kent, one part Lex Luthor and a whole lot of fun.


Disclaimer: Don't own the boys just borrowing them.

Warning: AU- Where Superman does not exist because Clark Kent is a normal guy.

Note: The receipe that is used in the fic is what I use to make my own Monkey bread, and I must admit it's darn good.

"Damn it!" Clark heard yelled as he made his way towards the backdoor of Luthor castle, where his best friend and secret crush/love, Lex Luthor lived. Clark then heard a crash and yet another round of swearing only this time it wasn't in English.

"Lex?" Clark asked concerned that his best friend had done some sort of bodily harm to either himself or the chef of the castle.

"No, no, no, no" Lex chanted not hearing Clark speak to him at all.

"Lex?" Clark called out again hoping that this time Lex would hear him.

"What?" Lex screamed out in answer making Clark wonder if it was a bad time for him to stop by and let Lex know that he could stay for the night and weekend if the older man wanted him to.

"Uh" Clark said at a loss for words, he had never heard Lex sound so out of control before and he wasn't sure on what to do.

"Well?" Lex called out since there was no answer to his previous question.

"It's me Lex" Clark called out before opening the door to the kitchen of the castle and coming face-to-face with a baking flour covered Lex Luthor, standing at the kitchen island that was also covered.

"Clark" Lex said with a smile on his face even though he was covered in white powder.

"Hey Lex" Clark said before laughing just a bit at what Lex looked like; for there in front of him was the Luthor heir in black dress pants and a button down dress shirt in lavender with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tie loosened showing Lex in a pose of relaxation, if it wasn't marred by flour all over everywhere. When Lex heard Clark laugh his smile became even brighter than it had been when he heard Clark's voice just a moment ago.

"Clark" Lex said before making his way over to where Clark stood with his school bag over his shoulder and a duffle bag in one hand.

"Finished with deliveries?" Lex asked calmly as if he was not covered if backing flour.

"Yup, mom said I could stay the night too, since it's a Friday. She just said to be back and ready for chores tomorrow morning and then I was free for the rest of the weekend." Clark said with a sunny smile on his face. He always loved being able to spend the night at Lex's because of close proximity that he had to the other man and the closeness that he thought they shared when they were alone together. He may have not had the courage yet to tell Lex of his feelings but being by the older man as much as possible helped him sort out his feelings for Lex which were more than friendly. Lex only nodded his head surprised that Martha and Jonathan Kent would let Clark spend the night and weekend over at Luthor castle unsupervised with Lex. Lex knew for a fact that Martha knew of his love for her son, if the flour covering his body wasn't a testament to that he didn't know what was.

"Good, good" Lex said before grabbing a towel and trying to wipe off some off the flour that still clung to his clothing.

"And the question that is on everyone's mind…why are *you* in the kitchen covered in baking flour?" Clark said eyeing Lex and the tailored clothing that the other man had on still covered in flour. Clark was having a hard time not grabbing Lex and kissing him because of how silly he looked with baking flour covering his expensive clothes. It was a picture worthy moment but Clark knew better than to mention that to Lex, for he valued his life just a bit more than a cute photo of Lex.

"I was attempting to make something" Lex said trying to be as vague as possible without giving away what it was he was trying to make. He had sent home all of his staff just in case something happened while he attempted to make Clark's favorite morning treat. He was glad he had sent the employees away but had forgotten that he has asked Clark to stay over tonight during his first visit to the castle with the produce deliveries.

"What?" Clark said putting both bags on the ground away from the flour mess that seemed to be centered about the island and oven in the kitchen. Lex didn't respond to Clark's question, instead he grabbed a wet rag and began to wipe down the countertop of the island.

"Lex?" Clark said noticing that Lex's ears were turning pink which was a sign that Lex was embarrassed about something. That thought alone shocked Clark, for he just now realized just how much Lex let him see of the true Lex Luthor and not the mask that he put on when in public or dealing with certain people, like his father.

"Lex" Clark said again only to get a shake of Lex's head. Lex knew that as soon as he looked into Clark's sea green eyes he would blurt out what he was attempting to do and knew that Clark would be laughing at him within moments.

"Come on, I won't laugh" Clark said a serious look on his face now; due to the way that Lex was acting. Lex only got child-like when he was afraid of Clark's reaction to something he was going to say. They had talked about that for hours one day a few months back and Lex had promised that he would always try and tell Clark what was going on. That had been a major problem in their friendship to begin with, with Lex not sure who to trust and Clark scared that Lex only wanted to be his friend to steal the farm away from them, but now two and a half years later their friendship was the thing that people envied in town. Clark, Pete and Chloe had, had a huge fight over Lex and when it came down for Clark to decide who was the better friend he chose Lex. Pete and Chloe had been livid with him, calling him a traitor and 'Lex Luthor's lap dog' which had hurt Clark but it also made him see that Chloe and Pete weren't really good friends if they were willing to lash out at him like that due to being friends with Lex.

"Come on Lex" Clark said before grabbing a rag as well and helping wipe up the mess that still surrounded the pair. Clark took a peek from the corner of his eye and could see Lex fighting with himself on whether or not to tell Clark was had happened, when he saw Lex nod his head he turned back to his cleaning and waited for Lex to speak.

"I was attempting to make monkey bread" Lex said before bracing himself for Clark's laugh.

"Monkey bread?" Clark squeaked he didn't know if he had heard the other man correctly.

"Yes" Lex answer in a clipped tone, waiting for Clark to laugh now.

"Didn't go too well did it?" Clark said looking around and not seeing any sort of food that would resemble monkey bread or any smell that would alert Clark to the treat baking in the oven.

"No" Lex said his voice getting colder and colder due to Clark's lack of response.

"Where'd you get the recipe? Mom used those rolls in a tube for it." Clark said before turning around and coming face-to-face with the Luthor mask. It was then that Clark knew that Lex was pissed and at him if the look he was getting was any sort of indication.

"I asked your mother for the recipe" Lex said watching Clark's face and waiting for the younger man to laugh at him.

"Man oh man, I'm gonna kill mom" Clark said shaking his head at his mother's idea of a giving out a recipe. At those words Lex raised his eye brows in shock; he had never heard Clark speak like that about his mother, his father yes but never his mother.

"Clark, are you alright?" Lex asked wondering on why Clark was willing to kill his mother over the recipe that she had given him.

"She forgot to tell you that she doesn't make the bread by hand, she buys the stuff in the tubes and uses those. It's easier and makes less of a mess." Clark said now standing in front of Lex and wiping down Lex's bald head with the towel that was in his hands. Lex only leaned into the touch, so glad to finally have Clark touching him in a way that spoke of more than just friendship, but of long lasting love and cherishment. The pair stood silent for a moment while Clark wiped down Lex's bald head enjoying the feelings that were running through his body over the close proximity of Lex and the look in his eyes.

"What do you mean she uses stuff in tubes?" Lex asked after he had gathered enough brain cells to function with Clark still in front of him and radiating plenty of body heat.

"She found that making the bread was too time consuming so instead she buys the bread that comes in those tubes at the store. I eat the monkey bread too fast and she felt that I didn't enjoy it enough for her to put hours into making bread for them." Clark said now running his hands down Lex's shoulders and arms while speaking, he never noticed when his left hand interlaced with Lex's right hand or the smile that lit up Lex's face over the move.

"There is such a thing as bread in tubes?" Lex asked looking up at Clark with mirth and love in his eyes now that he knew that Clark was willing to be close to him in something more than friendship.

"Yeah, I'll have to show it to you. I assume this is your attempt at making bread, eh?" Clark said turning away from Lex but not releasing the hand only brining it closer to him so that Lex was closer to him. Lex just nodded his head in the positive and began to laugh at the state of the kitchen.

"What?" Clark asked wondering what had Lex laughing a happy laugh that he had only heard on a few occasions, and those usually dealt with him and some sort of act of being clumsy.

"Chef is going to kill me when he gets back from the short holiday the staff took."

"That he will, unless we clean it up" Clark said with a laugh before grabbing a sponge and started to clean with one hand.

"Clark" Lex said pulling on Clark's hand and arm, he wanted Clark's full attention, for what he had to say was truly important to get out.

"Yeah Lex" Clark said turning back around and looking into Lex's steel-blue eyes. It was then that Lex took a leap of faith and spoke the words that he had held in since he had met Clark two and a half years ago and found out what an amazing young man Clark really was.

"I love you" Lex said before looking down at his shoes like a little boy would do when they were either nervous or had done something wrong. Clark stood there stunned, he had wished that Lex would come to love him as much as he loved Lex, he never thought that Lex would see him as anything more than a friend. Clark knew that Lex spoke of the type of love his parents had for one another and not a friendly love that most assumed that they had.

"I love you too Lex" Clark said once he was able to speak again. Once the words were out of his mouth he soon had his arms full of Lex kissing any and every available surface of skin that he could get at. Lex finally broke for air when the need to breathe over rode the need to kiss Clark, which wasn't by much. Lex looked into Clark's eyes and saw the love and happiness that must have been reflected back in his own eyes for he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than the smile that was on Clark's face and the love shinning out of his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you so badly Lex, but I didn't know how or what you would do, so instead I said nothing; and no this isn't a phase or me experimenting. When I am with you, I feel like I'm at home and that is not something that I feel with Lana, Chloe or any other person out there besides you." Clark said angry at himself for not saying the words that Lex had said to him first.

"You did? You do?" Lex said surprised that Clark was admitting something so big to him.

"Yeah, but I kept worrying that you would hate me or laugh at me or even stop being my friend and that is the one thing I can't live without, you in my life. So I was willing to stay friends if only to remain close to you." Clark said kissing Lex on the lips lightly, tasting something that was uniquely Lex.

"Clark I could never and would never hate you or laugh at you or even kick you out of my life, for I don't know what would happen to me if you were not there to catch me every time I fall." Lex said with his head in the crook of Clark's neck, not willing to see the look on Clark's face at that moment because he knew that if he did he would begin crying and he hadn't cried since his mother had died and he didn't want to start just then. Clark kissed Lex's forehead and began to sway them back and forth in the kitchen to a song that only Clark could hear. Lex followed along for a few minutes before Clark's stomach let out a growl, letting the pair know that someone was hungry.

"Hungry are we?" Lex said patting Clark's rock hard abs and making the other man laugh.

"Always" Clark said before kissing Lex and pulling him towards the refrigerator, where he knew there was plenty of food. Lex could only shake his head, due to the happiness that he felt with Clark so close by and their love out in the open now.

"Here we go" Clark said pulling out a tube of something that had Lex turning his nose up at it.

"Don't knock it until you have tried it" Clark said walking around the kitchen finding other ingredients to make something, which Lex still couldn't figure out.

"Pans?" Clark asked Lex only to get a blank look on his face.

"Okay, so no pans" Clark said turning back around with a smile on his face at how clueless Lex looked in the large state of the art kitchen.

"Ah ha!" Clark said pulling out a bread pan and then placing it on the stove.

"And now I show Lex Luthor how to make monkey bread, the one and only thing I do know how to make with out burning." Clark said pulling Lex to stand in front of him at the stove.

"First things first, we melt a half a stick of butter" Clark said grabbing a stick of butter that had a shinny wrapper on it.

"Half of stick?" Lex said amazed that the treat used so much fat.

"Yup, I usually talk mom into using more so we have more gooey stuff but I never win so we will stick with what works." Clark said putting his arms through the holes that Lex's arms made for him, and cutting the butter stick in half.

"Now we watch it melt" Clark said once the heat on the stove was on and the pan that lay on top got warm enough to melt the butter that was inside of the pan, the whole time that this was happening Lex was busy watching Clark and the look of happiness that was on his face out the corner of his eye.

"Still with me?" Clark asked once he saw that Lex wasn't really paying full attention to the stove any longer.

"Yes of course" Lex said before watching Clark then add brown sugar to the melted butter and warm pan and mixing it with a fork.

"Just mix that in while I get a knife to cut this up" Clark said shaking the unopened French loaf bread tube in front of Lex. Lex watched Clark for a second before going back to stirring the mixture that Clark had provided for him.

"Back" Clark said before wrapping his arms back around Lex's slim waist.

"Now what do we do?" Lex asked excited that he was making something for Clark, with Clark and enjoying doing it.

"Add some cinnamon on top of that not a ton, but enough to taste it and then we cut up the loaf and put that on top before it goes in the oven." Clark explained while cutting up the loaf and putting it in the pan after Lex had sprinkled cinnamon on top of the butter and brown sugar mixture.

"Into the oven it goes" Clark said opening the door to the pre-heated oven and placing the pan on the rack and taking note of the time. He didn't want his first time making the treat with Lex to burn.

"What ever shall we do to pass the time?" Lex asked once the door to the oven was closed and Clark was facing him again.

"Hmm, I just don't know" Clark said before grabbing Lex's waist and kissing the other man. He had seen Lex sneak a taste of the butter and brown sugar mixture and he couldn't wait to taste it on Lex's lips. As Clark tasted the mixture on Lex's lips, he let out a moan due to the sweetness of the mixture and the taste that was Lex. Lex broke the kiss a moment later by backing the pair up against the now semi-clean island that stood in the middle of the large kitchen.

"I love you" Lex said again, not at all afraid that Clark would reject him now that he knew of Clark's love for him.

"And I love you" Clark said before picking Lex up and placing the shorter man on the counter and then standing in between Lex's legs.

"Don't tempt me" Lex said before closing his legs around Clark waist and then placing his hands under Clark's t-shirt running his hands up and down Clark's rock hard abs.

"All mine" Lex said with a feral smile on his face. He still couldn't believe that Clark was in love with him, but he wasn't going to question the reasons why or how until later, never if Lex had a say so in things. Clark let out a squeak when Lex reached his nipples and pinched one of them.

"Hey!" Clark said before swooping in and kissing Lex quickly to try and distract the other man from his super sensitive nipples. It was at that moment that the timer to the oven went off.

"Monkey bread!" Clark said once he broke the kiss to go and check on the treat that baked in the oven.

"Oh no you don't" Lex said pulling Clark back to him, since his legs were still around the Clark's waist.

"We don't want it to burn" Clark said eyeing the oven and then Lex, wondering which one he wanted more. Lex watched Clark for a moment before releasing the other man and jumping down from the tall counter top on the island.

"Come on" Clark said already at the oven and ready to take the pan out and flip it over.

"So what do you want me to do?" Lex asked smelling the treat and wanting to take a piece right then and there.

"We need another pan, bigger than this one" Clark said before laughing again due to Lex looking clueless in the kitchen yet again.

"I forgot you don't do the cooking here, so you don't know where anything is in here." Clark said before pulling out a larger pan that seemed to be brand new from one of the cabinets that he had looked in before.

"Now we are going to flip this to this" Clark said while flipping the hot pan over onto the cooler pan.

"What for?" Lex asked amazed that Clark was making something and doing so well at it.

"For this" Clark said and took the hot pan off which left the treat upside down, showing off the brow sugar, butter and cinnamon mixture sliding down the sides of the rolls that Clark had cut up with the French loaf.

"Looks good, eh?" Clark said noticing that Lex was about to drool over the treat that stood in front of them.

"We have to let it cool for a few minutes or the topping will burn the living daylights out of your mouth."

"I assume you know this from experience?" Lex said with a smirk on his face. He could just see Clark running into the kitchen at the farm and grabbing a roll and burning his mouth while trying to eat the sweet treat.

"That I do" Clark said before kissing Lex and pulling the other man away from the treat so as to not tempt him too much. Ten minutes later found the pair in the den watching a movie and eating the monkey bread that Clark had made, while wrapped in each other's arms.

"I must thank your mother the next time I see her" Lex said before giving Clark a bit of a shake.

"And why is that?"

"Because she failed to tell me about this bread in tubes idea and if I hadn't been trying to make this for you for tonight I don't think things would have turned out the way that they did." Lex said a sappy smile on his face, that make Clark melt and fall even more in love with Lex. Clark just laughed and nodded his head in the positive before rolling over on top of the older man and kissing him until they were both left breathless.

"I think we shall have to continue this in my bedroom." Lex said running a hand down Clark's cheek and then placing his hand on the large shoulder that lay on top of him.

"That we do" Clark said before getting up and then helping Lex get up as well.

"Follow me" Lex said grabbing Clark's hand and guiding the younger man through the castle to his bedroom. Lex had imagined this scene every time that Clark came over and slept over in the guest room that was right next door but none of his fantasies readied him for the real thing. The walk was made with the pair kissing each other at every opportunity that they could before reaching the bedroom.

"Here we are" Lex said opening the large dark door to his bedroom that showed Clark that the private Lex and the public Lex were two different people.

"Lex" Clark said walking into the room and seeing that the room really did define the Lex that he knew and loved. Lex looked around the room and had to wonder what Clark thought seeing the room.

"So what do you think?" Lex said looking at Clark and smiling a smile that told Clark that Lex was insecure on what the other man would say about the room.

"It's you" Clark said walking around the room and touching things that spoke of Lex's supreme intelligence. Lex's ears turned pink at Clark's words, and Clark knew that Lex was relieved by his answer.

"You think?" Lex said looking around the room, nodding his head and then walking over to the large window that was in the room that looked out onto the grounds of the castle.

"Very you" Clark said before kissing the side of Lex's neck as he wrapped his arms around the other man. There was something that felt so right about wrapping his arms around Lex that he couldn't seem to stop himself from doing so.

"You like doing that, huh?" Lex said with a smile on his face that was reflected in the window so that Clark could see and it made him smile along with Lex.

"I love doing it, don't know if I will be able to stop in public." Clark said with a laugh before swaying the pair of them back and forth at the window.

"I wouldn't mind" Lex said turning slowly in Clark's arm and giving Clark a serious look.

"Really?" Clark asked wondering if this was all a dream and that he would wake up with a pair of wet sheets and alone in his twin bed back at the farm.

"I would do anything you ask of me Clark, anything and if that means that you want to hold me like this in public then I will let you." Lex said with a look on his face that told Clark that if he asked Lex to jump off a bridge he would do so, without even blinking. The look made Clark's heart stop for a moment before he too realized that he would do anything that Lex asked of him as well. Clark nuzzled Lex's neck in agreement before speaking.

"You have no idea what that means to me, and I would do the same. You know that right?" Clark said looking into Lex's eyes with so much love that tears began to form in his eyes.

"I know that" Lex said before kissing Clark to make the tears stop that had formed in Clark's eyes.

"Good" Clark said before moving the pair of them to the large bed that sat in the room.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Lex said with a smile on his face, happy that Clark was leading them in how much he wanted from him this night.

"I was planning on making love to the man that I love tonight, but if…." Clark said worried that he had over stepped his bounds on what Lex wanted from him.

"Glad we agree then" Lex said standing with Clark next to the bed.

"Lex, I don't…I don't know what to do" Clark said with a blush on his cheeks that made Lex smile.

"That is what I am here for," Lex said taking Clark's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't…" Clark said at a loss for words at what he wanted to say to Lex.

"I know Clark, I'll take care of you" Lex said a smile on his face that told the younger man to trust Lex.

"I know you will" Clark said before sitting on the bed and then taking off his t-shirt to show off the beautiful body that Lex had dreamed about for years at night.

"You're all mine now, I won't let you go Clark. I can't let you go once I have had you." Lex said making his way toward Clark and the beauty that he presented to the other man while sitting on the bed.

"I don't plan on going any where without you in my life Lex, I don't think I can." Clark said happy that the other man spoke such serious words to him so easily. Clark had been worried that Lex would baulk at words of commitment and forever for the pair.

"Well then" Lex said kissing Clark making him moan due to the pleasure that he was feeling. A few minutes later found the pair naked in bed moaning out their pleasure that they both felt from each other.

"Love you" Lex said as he slid his hard member into Clark for the first time. Clark could only groan out his happiness at the fullness that he finally had with Lex in him. It was while Lex pumped into Clark that Clark finally found words to speak to Lex.

"My own, my heart, my life, love you" Clark said before grabbing Lex's neck and kissing Lex with so much passion that tears came to Lex's eyes. It was once Clark saw the tears running down Lex's face that he exploded his seed covering the both of them.

"My own don't cry" Clark said wiping away the tears that continued to fall down Lex's face.

"I don't deserve you" Lex said before pumping into Clark one last time and spilling his seed within Clark's body with a shout making the younger man moan at the feeling running through his body.

"Don't speak those words" Clark said pulling Lex to him and wiping the tears that still fell off of Lex's cheek.

"If any one doesn't deserve any one, it is me that does not deserve you." Clark said looking into Lex's eyes showing Lex how serious his words were. It was then that Lex realized how special he was to have this chance that he was being given with Clark, and he didn't think that he would ever be able to live with himself if he screwed this up.

"Clark…you have given me this chance and I…I…" Lex said at a loss as to how to respond to Clark's words.

"As long as we are together, I will never ever let you fall for that you can hold me to." Clark said pulling Lex to him as they lay side by side on the bed with the moonlight lighting the room and making the pale skin on Lex's body look otherworldly and Clark's tan skin something that was usually only seen in paintings.

"Than we shall never be apart" Lex said wrapping his legs and arms around Clark and kissing the other man.

"My monkey" Clark said with a laugh remembering the events that lead to where they were currently.

"That I am, but don't you dare call me that in public for I will deny knowing you or that word forever." Lex said a smile on his face that told Clark just how happy that other man really was.

"Deal monkey" Clark said laughing the whole time due to the look on Lex's face at the nickname.

"Why couldn't I have a pet name like honey, dumpling or something equally as sappy?" Lex said while running his hands up and down Clark's body.

"Because you have the habit of wrapping those arms and legs around me like a monkey is why." Clark said before kissing the arms and legs in question.

"Sure, sure blame the shorter man" Lex said smile firmly on his face to show that he truly did like the name even if it was sort of dorky. The name spoke of how comfortable the pair was with each other and that is what Lex had dreamed about since he was a small child and had seen how unhappy his mother was with his father.

"I plan to and I plan to do so all of the time, monkey" Clark said before he picked Lex up, making Lex wrap his arms and legs around him.

"I think I can live with that then" Lex said squeezing his arms and legs making Clark moan at the hardness he felt coming from Lex's member that lay on his stomach.

"Good, now shut up and make love to me monkey" Clark said before he was kissed silent by Lex. Hours later found Lex looking down at a sleeping Clark with a smile on his face, while his arms and legs intertwined with his.

"And he calls me the monkey" Lex said with a quiet laugh and a kiss to Clark's forehead. It was just as Lex was about to fall asleep that Clark spoke two words that would make the bald man wonder if the other man really was asleep or not.

"Monkey bread" Clark said before rolling over and tightened his grip on Lex, making Lex shake his head and fall asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in his adult life.

~Finis~


End file.
